Un nouveau départ
by psykomouak
Summary: Deux antithèses qui s'attirent comme des aimants vont se percuter pour le meilleur et le pire. Pour tous ceux qui trouve la fin de Harry Potter trop pourri, M, yaoi, HP/DM, spoiler T7.
1. Chapter 1: L'accident

_**Titre**__ : Un nouveau départ, ou comment tout effacer pour reconstruire._

_**Résumé : **Deux antithèses qui s'attirent comme des aimants vont se percutés, pour le meilleur et le pire. __Pour tous ceux et celles qui trouve la fin de Harry Potter trop, trop pourri, et qui veulent un couple HP/DM !!! _

_**Rating :**__MA/yaoi donc les homophobes dehors vous n'avez rien à faire là !!!!! Et spoiler T7_

_**Genre :**__euh…romance même si je n'aime pas le terme_

_**Disclaimer :**__tous ces magnifiques personnages et cette magnifique histoire appartient à… JK Rowling !!! SNIF_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour tous ceux qui ont choisi ma fic, je vous remercie et vous prie d'être indulgent, c'est ma première fois, tout toute première fois… Euh… ma toute première fic et donc je débute… PS : pour Tama, t'a vu j'ai fait un effort pour l'orthographe !! Lol ! Gros Bisous !!!_

_Voila donc bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'accident

Voila 5 ans, 5 longues années que la Grande Guerre était terminée. Et Harry Potter n'avait pas tellement changé… Il avait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité dû à son statut de héro et fuyant la société sorcière, il décida de revenir au monde moldu et tiens une petite librairie dans Londres. Sa vie, le jour, était plutôt clame, cependant la nuit, c'était autre chose !! (_NDTA_ : bah vi le pauvre pas le temps de s'amuser avec Voldichou dans les pattes. Alors il en profite héhéhé…) Les coups du soir défilaient dans son lit, plutôt masculin depuis ses deux cuisants échecs féminins (NDTA : on n'oubliera pas la magnifique prestation de Cho la pleureuse et de Ginny la petite sœur de cœur de Harry !!!). Il était vrai qu'avec sa robuste carrure bronzé, qui compensait sa petite taille, le timide libraire dévoilait, au coucher du soleil, une beauté sensuelle qui prenait au corps, une puissance de séduction inouïe.

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, avait réussi à se faire un nom dans les soins aux maladies magiques. Brillant chercheur en potion, il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Hermione Granger Weasley, future médicomage en chef du services des maladies rares (NDTA : désolé je me rappelle plus des différents services de St Mangouste). Lui aussi était connu pour ses frasques amoureuses et ses multiples conquêtes masculines. Aidé par la beauté froide, son aspect inaccessible, son grand corps fin, limite androgyne, il envoûtait toute une salle.

* * *

« Allez viens, c'est super sympa, tu verras » 

- Hermy n'insiste pas je déteste ce genre de soirée »

Comme chaque année Hermione faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'Harry vienne à la soirée commémorative de la Grande Guerre.

« Mais 5 ans ça se fête et puis il y aura tout le monde !

- Et pourquoi faire dis-moi ? Pour qu'on me dise 'O Harry Potter merci beaucoup vous êtes mon héro'… J'ai déjà donné c'est bon… Et puis si c'est pour revoir l'autre tête de fouine (NDTA : devinez qui c'est ??? Il démord pas notre Ryry)…

- Encore ta haine pour Draco !! T'en as pas marre ?

- Nan !

- Eh bien fait comme tu veux tête de mule, moi je m'en vais »

Sur ce Hermione quitta la boutique déserte de Harry et repartît à St Mangouste

POV Harry : Nan mais c'est vrai quoi je vais trop me faire chier… Et la perspective de tous les revoir (NDTA : Enfin surtout UN)… beurk ! Bon elle avait l'air un peu en colère et Hermy en colère c'est pas joli joli… J'irai peut-être faire un tour… 5 minutes pas plus… Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail…

« Mais il m'énerve mais il m'énerve !!!

- Toi tu viens de voir Potter »

Hermione était entrée comme une furie dans le bureau de Draco, faisant tremblé toute la pièce.

« Oui j'en ai marre il est si têtu, c'est pire que toi… » Malfoy ne disait rien, sachant qu'elle ne l'écouterai pas.

« … Si seulement il avait une bonne raison de ne pas venir… Mais nan Moossieur fait son capricieux… Attends j'ai une idée t'a qu'à aller le voir c'est pas très loin 10 minutes en voiture pas plus !

- Quoi mais t'a fumé quoi ce matin, c'est Molly JR (NDTA : pour ceux qui ont pas compris c'est sa fille lol) qui te rends cinglée…

- Oui t'a qu'à lui dire qu'il est qu'une mauviette (NDTA : c'est comme avec Marty McFly dans Retour vers le futur mdr), qu'il a pas de couilles… Il t'écoutera, toi. Tu piquera son honneur et il vroudra te prouver qu'il n'est pas un fuyard. Oui c'est une super bonne idée. Je te laisse son adresse. Je compte sur toi Draco, allez à tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione sortît du bureau, laissant Draco pantois.

POV Draco : Mais elle est complètement fêlée du bocal, ça tourne pas rond chez elle ! Voir Potter !! N'importe quoi ! Ca fait 5 ans que je l'ai pas vu je me vois bien me pointé dans sa boutique tiens ! J'aurai qu'à passer devant sa boutique et ooo mince (NDTA : Tiens il fait Chiper maintenant !!!! ptdr vive la culture…) il était déjà parti, c'est bête… Bon c'est pas tout ma c'est pas en me tournant les pouces que je vais trouver un génialissime remède de ma composition… Alala c'est dur d'être un géni.

La journée se termina. Harry, toujours dans ses pensée et surtout celle sur la soirée, ferma la boutique.

Draco, après qu'Hermione lui a aimablement rappelé de passer voir Harry, prit sa porsche blanche et se dirigea vers l'adresse que la furie lui avait donnée.

Harry marchait tranquillement dans la rue, lorsqu'il se fit bousculé par la foule et se retrouva au milieu de la route.

Draco, au volant, roulait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Harry ne vit plus qu'une porsche blanche qui ne pourra pas l'éviter

Draco freina mais il était trop tard. Il percuta le piéton…

* * *

Mon Dieu, j'ai osé je le crois pas… Pardonnez-moi svp… 

Si jamais vous avez appréciez ce 1er jet, à votre demande je pourrai faire la suite…

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout… Mici

Kro bisous Psykomouak


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy?

_Bonjour tout le monde, et oui voici la suite. C'est vrai que je vous ai laissé un peu sur votre fin, donc voila…_

_PS : Pour Ammara : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir (c'est vrai que ma fin est assez étrange, je me suis éclaté à la faire) Vivement que je puisse lire une de tes création… Voici la suite, rien que pour toi… LOL_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 2 : Malfoy ?

POV Harry :

Vide, je suis vide. Vide de douleur, de sentiment, d'existence… Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ce blanc ? Pourquoi ce froid ? Pourquoi ce mot ? Malfoy… Je suis perdu… Que c'est-il passé ? Suis-je mort ? Suis-je quelqu'un, quelque chose ? Je ne suis peut être rien ? Aucun souvenir, aucune bride d'un passé quelconque, juste un mot : Malfoy. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une chose, un animal, un nom, un personnage, une personne… Des questions défilent dans ma tête, sans réponses pour m'aider. Je suis au beau milieu d'un océan de question et je ne sais pas nager. Je me noie et ce mot est ma bouée de sauvetage. Je ne sais quoi faire. Personne ne peut me venir en aide. Aidez-moi ! Je suis perdu, je ne trouve pas mon chemin. A l'aide. Quelqu'un ! Mais je suis seul, si seul. Il n'y a personne pour moi, juste ce blanc si sombre et si clair. J'ai froid, j'ai peur, je crois que je pleure, mais comment en être certain. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je ne suis pas mort enfin de compte. Je suis dans un hôpital enfin je crois. J'ai quelque chose de bizarre dans mon corps comme …comme des étincelles qui se dispersent et se reforment. De la magie oui c'est ça de la magie. Je dois être un magicien ou sorcier peut-être. Je me redresse. Comme c'est étranger de ne pas savoir à quoi l'on ressemble. Au moins je suis seul, ça évite de me retrouver comme un demeuré entouré de personne qui le connaisse mieux que lui-même. Ca y est je parle à la troisième personne, je devient fou. Tiens la porte s'ouvre, attention voilà le premier choc. Fin du POV

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune infirmière.

« Mr Potter vous êtes réveillé ! Après deux jours de repos, comment allez-vous ?

-…euh c'est-à-dire que je…je crois que…

-Eh bien venez-en aux faits, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est-à-dire, enfin… je pense être amnésique. » Le premier choc est passé. Harry su enfin son nom et l'infirmière alla tout de suite prévenir le médicomage, chargé du dossier Harry Potter. Après une multitude d'examens, Harry appris son nom en entier, son âge (NDTA : désolé je suis en T Littéraire, je ne sais pas faire de calcule…), qu'il était bien un sorcier, plutôt connu d'ailleurs. Les médicomages lui dirent qu'il avait eu un accident causé par une voiture. Il put enfin se voir et remarqua que son corps avait de nombreuses cicatrices, antérieur à son accident, dont une assez particulière, en forme d'éclair, sur le front. Il avait demandé à ne recevoir personne, attendant d'être prêt de voir la tristesse des personnes qui le connaissaient. Cependant son passé oublié le tracassait et quelques jours après son réveil il accepta de recevoir des personnes qui disaient être des amis.

« O Merlin, Harry comment vas-tu? » Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux ébouriffés, lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il aperçu aussi un grand roux efflanqué.

« Hermy chérie, tu vas l'étouffer. Et rappelle toi il est amnésique. Je crois pas que ça lui plait d'avoir une folle accroché à son coup.

- Ca ne fait rien, je m'y attendais de tout façon » Harry était assez gêné. Devant lui cette personne le regardait d'un air attendris.

« Oui tu as raison Ron. La jeune femme se retira et se plaça à coté du jeune homme. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger Weasley et voici mon mari, Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes. Je suis médicomage de St Mangouste, cet hôpital et lui, travail au ministère de la magie. On t'expliquera tout en détail ne t'inquiète pas. Et nous sommes aussi tes amis d'enfance. »

Hermione continua ainsi. Question par question, un passé de mots s'inscrit dans sa mémoire neuve. Le nom Harry James Potter prit une signification. Ainsi il était un héro en tuant un certain Voldemort, un puissant sorcier qui vivait chez les moldus, les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

« Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien , demanda Hermione

- Non je suis désolé… Enfin il y a juste un mot, je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna Ron

-Malfoy… Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

Le couple se regarda

« C'est, comment dire, ton ennemi d'enfance, fit Ron

- Oui et c'est aussi à cause de lui que tu es ici. » Hermione lui raconta tout, l'accident avec sa porshe, leur arrivé catastrophe à St Mangouste, lui dans ses bras, son départ comme un voleur… Harry ne lui en voulu pas, ça devait être vraiment effrayant, d'avoir failli tué son ennemi…

« Pourrai-je le voir ? Si je me souviens de son nom, peut-être qu'en le voyant je me souviendrais d'autres choses… demanda Harry

-Je lui en parlerai, promis… » Hermione n'était pas sur que Draco accepterais. Ils continuèrent à parler et lorsque le soleil se coucha, l'infirmière arriva pour le dîner et Hermione et Ron décidèrent de renter, leur petite fille les attendait chez la mère de Ron et ils voulurent laisser reposer Harry.

Harry, avant de s'endormir, pensa à cette journée riche d'information et à ce Malfoy, ce Draco Malfoy… Qui était il ? Détenait il vraiment la clef de ces souvenir ? Les médicomages lui avaient dit que ses souvenirs étaient enfermés à clef dans une pièce de son cerveau et qu'il faudra chercher la clef pour retrouver son passé. Il s'endormit avec des images d'un ange blond qui le protégeait…

Hermione frappa lentement à la porte de Draco Malfoy.

« Oui, entrez

-Bonjour Malfoy, je te dérange peut-être ? »

Draco était plongé dans ses livres sur les anciennes potions, il releva à peine la tête. Elle s'assit donc sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Non, non je suis en train de me tourner les pouces, ça se voit pas ?

- Désolé mais je voulais te parler d'un sujet plutôt délicat. »

Une semaine après l'accident, le beau blond avait réussit à éviter toutes les questions sur LE sujet, s'enfermant carrément dans son bureau.

« Bah alors vais-y maintenant que tu m'as dérangé…

Hermione commença à tourner autour du pot, Draco s'énerva,

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, viens-en au faite.

- Harry veut te rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton nom était son premier souvenir et il ne veut pas que tu penses qu'il t'en veut.

-En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

-Tu peut l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, voila pourquoi c'est ton problème ! »

Le ton monta d'un cran.

-Je veux que tu le vois. Il est totalement perdu. Si ça ne marche pas, on arrêtera. C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de hurler ! J'irai le voir, mais pas plus de 5 minutes. J'ai autres choses à faire moi !

- Je ne hurle pas !! Et puis ça ne va pas te tuer non plus. Tu iras le voir ce soir, la discussion est close. »

Hermione s'en alla en claquant la porte

POV Draco : Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis. Voir Potter ! La dernière fois, ça c'est transformer en drame. Comment je vais faire ? Bon c'est vrai l'état de l'autre crétin m'inquiète, mais de là à le voir… On va se dire quoi s'il se souvient que de mon nom ? Je me vois bien me présenter, tiens 'Salut moi c'est Draco Malfoy, ton ennemi juré, c'est à cause de moi que t'es là.' Pas mal non. Fin du POV

Une beuglante arriva sur la pile de livre, de la part d'Hermione, pour être sur qu'il y aille. Draco l'ouvrit avec suspicion.

'DRACO MALFOY, ESPECE DE…Censuré (NDTA : Pour vous éviter de lire d'horribles choses vulgaires et pour préserver vos chastes yeux de ce débordement de violence je vais vous raconter l'histoire du Petit Ours Brun…ptdr) Et J' ESPERE QUE C'EST CLAIR.'

Malfoy avait bien compris le message et lorsque arriva la fin de son service, il prit la direction de la chambre d'Harry, étroitement gardé pour éviter les paparazzis. Planté comme un con devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita à frapper. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant 10 minutes et enfin osa toquer.

« Entrez » fit la voix de Harry

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et une fois enter il alla se présenter. Mais Harry le coupa

« Bonsoir Malfoy. » Les deux jeune gens restèrent stupéfaits. Le brun mis ses deux main devant la bouche.

_Et voila je vous laisse encore sur votre fin… Pardonnez-moi SVP, je m'excuse ! Gomen… _

_Mici encore de m'avoir lu._

_La suite sera à votre demande._

_Accepte toute critiques constructives_

_Kro Bisous_

_Psykomouak_


	3. Chapter 3: Etranges conversations

_Kikou, les gens ! A lala la vie est belle j'ai plein de reviews (trois pour une 1__er__ fic c'est pas mal) Encore une fois la fin tant attendu (surtout pour deux personnes) est là !!!_

_PS pour Ammara : vi je suis désolé mais pour une première fic j'ai choisi un dénouement joyeux, pour une fin triste faudra attendre un peu. En t'inquiète j'adore les romans lol ! Et tu sais j'ai attendu longtemps avant d'en écrire une et miracle je me suis lancer !!! Comme quoi tout peut arriver ! Kro bisou_

_PS : mici à toi Zaika, alors à quand une vrai fic développée ? Kro bisou_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Etranges conversations et propositions

[« Bonsoir Malfoy. » Les deux jeune gens restèrent stupéfaits. Le brun mis ses deux mains devant la bouche.

« Je … je suis désolé je…

-T'inquiète Potter, tu m'a toujours appelé comme ça. »

Une fois le choc de la phrase passée, Draco je demandais vraiment quels étaient les réels souvenirs de Potter.

« Je ne sais pas ceux qui m'a pris, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant… Enfin après mon accident.

- Tu te souviens de rien c'est ça ?

-Juste de ton nom

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as changé. Physiquement tu t'es épaissi et puis jamais tu ne te serais excusé devant moi.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu, je n'ai pas son passé.

- Pour moi, t'es Harry Potter, celui qui a été mon pourrisseur de vie (NDTA : Si si ça existe, c'est dans le dico, je suis pas une L pour rien) et à qui j'ai également pourri la vie.

-Tu es dur, ça peut-être blessant ce que tu dis

-J'allai pas te mentir, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Pour en profiter, comme tu le fais toujours, appuyer là où ça fait mal.

-Comment sais tu cela ? »

Harry resta coi devant cette question. Il ne savait pas ni pourquoi, ni comment mais il le savait. Plus il restait avec ce Malfoy, plus des phrases de son passé surgissaient dans son esprit et dans ses paroles.

« Cela ne fait rien, ça prouve que ta mémoire travaille… Ca a du te faire pareil avec Hermione et Weasley.

-Non justement, il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça me le fait.

-Eh ben si Hermione l'apprend, elle ne voudra plus que je te lache !

-C'est vrai qu'elle m'a l'air un peu impulsive… »

Puis ils restèrent ainsi, n'ayant rien à se dire de plus, Draco assit sur le fauteuil de la chambre, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry, lui occupé à détailler le blond.

« Pourquoi on se déteste déjà ? » Harry brisa le silence

« Je me suis moqué de tes nouveaux amis, Weasley et Hermione, tu as refusé ma main tendue, on s'est pourri la vie, c'est comme ça que ça a commencer. On a juste continué à se faire chier, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi on a continué ?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être que je voulais être l'épine dans le pied du survivant, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas parfait. Mais en fait j'aimais bien te faire chier, et si tu n'étais pas parti chez les moldus on aurait continué.

-Et pour moi ?

-Seul toi as la réponse. »

Un autre moment de silence s'installa que le brun brisa encore.

« Tu sais que je te trouve beau.

-Comment ?? T'as bu quoi, une potion de confusion ?

-Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas mon corps et que le tien est beaucoup plus beau. »

Harry était en train de rougir comme une collégienne.

« -Arrête de délirer. »

Draco se dirigea vers la porte, avec la ferme intention de partir loin de ce mec qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Je me tire, tu es trop taré, j'ai peur que ça soit contagieux.

-Tu pourras revenir, s'il te plait ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais j'ai besoin de toi. Personne ne m'a jamais aidé et même Dumbledore, paix à son âme a fait des erreurs avec moi qui ne m'ont pas aidé. S'il te plaît !

-Tu te souviens encore d'un truc.

-Hein ?

-La mort de Dumbledore.

-A oui, tu vois j'ai besoin de toi…

-Je vais y réfléchir… »

Draco sortit, plus perplexe que jamais.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent. Harry culpabilisait par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit. Malfoy n'était plus venu le voir et ça lui manquait. Il voulait connaître son passé et le seul qui semblait pouvoir l'aider ne venait pas. Plus aucun souvenir ne ressurgissait. Dans cette perspective d'échec, il voulait rentrer chez lui et en même temps il n'avait plus de chez lui. Les médicomages ne le garderaient pas longtemps, il n'avait nul part où aller et il ne voulait pas s'installer chez les Weasley, il ne se sentirait pas à sa place. Draco, quant à lui, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il était tiraillé entre son désir de revoir Potter, de lui faire soutirer des brides du passé pour retrouver son Potter à lui, qui ne lui disait pas de compliments, qui l'engueulais pour un oui ou pour un non, avec qui il se battait… (NDTA : Il n'est pas un peu SM sur les bords notre Dray par hasard !!! lol) et celui de le fuir le plus loin possible. Hermione, ayant appris ce qui c'était passé, allait, encore une fois, ajouté son grain de sel

« Draco Lucius Malfoy » Hermione rentra comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire une entrée fracassante.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. Tu viens de tester sur toi ma nouvelle potion calmante à ce que je vois.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste. Je sais que grâce à toi Harry se rappelle de choses du passé.

-Je suis d'accord pour la première affirmation.

-Mais j'ai toujours une brillante idée en réserve et tu vas t'y tenir…

-Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas l'apprécier.

-Harry doit sortir dans trois jours et il ne veut pas venir chez moi… Je le vois mal se débrouillé tout seul dans le monde sorcier, sachant qu'il ne se rappelle que des grandes lignes du passé. Et puisque, je te le rappelle aimablement, c'est de TA faute s'il est dans cet état là, tu en auras la responsabilité et il s'installera chez toi.

-Et si je refuse.

-Aucun risque car sinon je publie la nouvelle que tu as écrite, te discréditant ainsi devant toute la profession, je ruine toutes tes recherches et adieu honneur, gloire, beau salaire… »

(NDTA : J'adore le coté sadique et manipulatrice d'Hermione héhéhé !!!) Draco blêmi, le rendant ainsi encore plus pale que d'habitude.

« Tu feras pas ça…

-Je vais me gêner. Mais c'est sur que d'écrire une histoire à l'eau de rose de lycée, avec une joli scène interdite aux moins de 16 ans n'était pas ta plus grande trouvaille… (NDTA : Il est très romantique, en fait, notre Dray chéri lol !!)

-Je n'ai pas le choix je crois…

-Non en effet… Je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Et s'il refuse

-T'inquiète pas il n'attend qu'une visite de ta part et il sera ravi.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mais ?

-Tout à fait. Bon voilà une chose de régler. Et pas de faux bons. »

Elle sortit, ravi d'avoir convaincue Draco.

Le blond passa le reste de sa journée à imaginer comment il pourrait l'annoncer à Potter. Vivre avec lui ! Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il l'aidera du mieux qu'il pourra. Inconsciemment il espérait que Potter acceptera et que tout se passera bien. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Bon il devra arrêter ses coups du soir, quoique depuis l'accident, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête a ça. La journée se termina bien trop rapidement pour lui et il se retrouva, de nouveau, comme un con devant la porte de la chambre de Potter, hésitant à frapper. Il le fit pourtant.

« Entrez »

Sa voix était très faible, éteinte…

Draco entra tout doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit tout d'abord un Harry complètement abattu. Puis dès que ce dernier le vit, la joie illumina son visage et il lui fit un grand sourire et Draco lui répondit de même.

« Tu es revenu !

-Oui désolé pour l'absence, je devais réfléchir. Je m'excuse d'être partis si vite l'autre jour, je n'étais pas habitué.

-Ca ne fait rien, je suis content de te revoir.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux… Tu sais que je vais bientôt sortir, c'est bien non ? »

Ravi que Harry lance le sujet, Draco enchaîna :

« Et tu irais où ?

-Je ne sais pas… Dans une auberge, sûrement.

-Sais-tu ce que m'a proposé Hermione ?

-Non, dis-moi.

-Que tu viennes chez moi. »

Harry ne su quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Draco mais delà à habiter chez lui… Et qu'en pense le blond ?

« Mais, et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-C'est la moindre des choses à faire, puisque je suis le responsable de ton état.

-Mais c'est trop ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'était un accident. Un peu comme ton entée chez les mangemorts.

-Ca fait à peine 5 minutes que je suis ici et tu te souviens encore d'une chose.

-Oh !... Je… je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Imagine si tu habite avec moi les progrès que tu feras…De plus, moi la journée je travaille, on se verra à peine la semaine… Ne t'inquiète donc pas… Après si tu ne veux pas…

-Non ! Enfin, pour ma mémoire ce serait bénéfique…Mais…

-Eh bien voila la question est réglée, tu viens chez moi, basta. »

Harry ne put rien dire d'autre et l'emménagement se fixa dès qu'il sortira, Hermione aillant, au préalable, prévenu les médicomages…

_Tada !! Très dialogué ce nouvelle chapitre ! M'empêche j'adore Hermione et son sens de la persuasion, trop fort… Draco se fait à chaque avoir…Pour notre plus grand plaisir…Encore mici de m'avoir lu, et un grand merci pour tout ceux qui la suive assidûment (ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte !!) La suite aussi vite que possible. Kro Bisou_

_Psykomouak _


	4. Chapter 4: Coabitation

_Me revoilà !!!Pour un nouveau chapitre…mais que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux petits chéris ? C'est la grande question… Comme d'hab. je vous remercie de me suivre, en particulier toi Ammara, celle qui m'a envoyé ma première review. Sache que ça sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire !!!Lol Donc voilà et j'oubliai Bonne lecture !!! _

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation

Harry sortit enfin de St Mangouste. A part quelques brides qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il était avec Malfoy, sa mémoire était toujours dans le même état, vide. Le blond avait décidé de prendre sa journée et attendis patiemment le brun à la sortie. L'emménagement se déroula plutôt bien. Draco lui montra la maison, assez spacieuse mais plutôt froide (NDTA : Vous croyez qu'une maison peut-être froide ???). La chambre d'amis, qui allait devenir sa chambre, se trouvait juste à coté de celle du propriétaire. Après avoir fait le tour de la demeure, Harry commença à s'installer dans sa chambre, aidé par Draco. Sa magie elle aussi revenait petit à petit et son responsable aidait à la maîtriser. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à apprendre de l'autre. Le reste de la journée s'acheva bien vite pour eux, les laissant perplexe sur ceux qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

POV Draco : Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'arrive ? Il y a deux semaine l'idée même d'héberger Potter ne m'aurait même pas effleurer l'esprit et là je joue les protecteurs, le soutenant comme jamais… Peut être qu'avec les temps mes sentiments haineux se sont dissipés… Pff faut dire qu'avec sa tête de niais, comment pourrait-on l'abandonner… Il est trop craquant…OOO Merlin, qu'est ce que je viens de dire !!! Je vais plus bien moi… C'est sûrement du à mon abstinence forcé (NDTA : Vi vi on y croit tous !!!) Pensez à Potter comme ça n'importe quoi… Pourquoi pas dans mon lit pendant qu'on y est… Hum pas si terrible que ça en fait… AAAAA faut vraiment que j'arrête !!! Je vais dormir c'est plus sur… Oui c'est ça dormir…

POV Harry : Pff, quelle journée et pour une fois Draco a vraiment été gentil avec moi… Je crois que je peux l'appeler Draco maintenant. Je me sens bien avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme avec Hermione ou Ronald… Avec eux, c'est comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de moi, c'est très désagréable… Lui, il m'attend, ne me brusque pas, les choses sont font si naturellement… Comme si j'avais, depuis le début, tout à apprendre de lui. Sa fausse froideur qui cache un cœur généreux, son faux dédain qui cache une incroyable gentillesse… Et puis il est très beau, ce qui ne gâche rien… O lala, voila que je pense à lui comme je devrai penser à une fille… O fait je préfère qui ??? Les hommes ou les femmes ? Je ne peux pas vraiment comparé, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, les hommes ont plus attraits… O lala ça fait quoi de faire l'amour à un homme… Brrr j'en ai des frissons… Ca doit être assez plaisant… Oula, je ferai mieux de m'endormir moi, c'est ça dodo… Fin des POV

Nos deux colocataires se réveillèrent avec un étrange rêve dans la tête, ceux généralement qu'on fait lorsqu'on est adolescent. Pour l'un cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui été arriver et mis ça sous le compte de l'abstinence. Pour l'autre, en revanche, cette expérience se révéla très plaisante, au point de vouloir y refaire et très instructive, mettant ainsi fin à ses interrogations de la veille. (NDTA : On e demande à quoi ils ont bien pu rêver !!!Lol) Une fois tous les deux calmés, ils décidèrent de se lever. Une fois dans la cuisine :

« Tiens donc, tu es un lèves tôt, toi. Tu sais que tu pourrais faire la grâce mat'… Ce n'est pas toi qui te lèves pour aller bosse…

-Oui je sais, mais un rêve m'a réveillé…

-Prémonitoire ? »

Draco avait servi le café et d'un coup de baguette préparé les œufs au bacon (NDTA : On n'oublie pas qu'on est en Angleterre donc pas de petits croissants, ni de tartines de confitures !!!)

« Plutôt révélateur… »

Harry rougit alors comme une tomate.

« O, et tu peux moi dire plus ? » (NDTA : Il a pas compris le crétin, quel naze…lol)

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« Ok, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais si t'a des questions ou que tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas. Je ne vais pas juste rester avec toi sans rien dire… »

Draco partit ainsi au travail, laissant Harry avec quelques recommandations :

-Ne pas ouvrir la porte aux étrangers

-Ne pas sortir

-Faire comme s'il n'y avait personne

… (NDTA : Il prend légèrement Harry pour un enfant mais bon…)

Les journées se suivirent ainsi. Harry attendait impatiemment que Draco rentre et ce dernier était beaucoup plus vivable qu'à l'accoutumer. Le soir, le brun ayant préparé le dîner, ils mangeaient ensemble puis devant la télé magique ils parlaient, ce qui aidait Harry a progressé petit à petit avec sa mémoire…

« Dis moi Draco t'a toujours des cicatrices ?

-Quelles cicatrices ?

-Bah celle du sectusempra… Harry rougit lorsqu'il repensait au sang qui avait coulé.

-Non… Elles sont à peine visibles… »

Et Draco alla mettre une barre dans le calendrier à souvenir qu'il avait fait pour observer les progressions de Harry.

Même Hermione ne pensait pas que cela marcherait si bien au point que les deux s'entendent. Elle remarqua d'abord l'humeur sociale de Draco, puis lorsque, avec Ron, elle rendit visite à Harry, elle n'eut plus de doute sur le bien fondée de sa manipulation. Mais d'autres doutes s'installèrent : ceux des sentiments de Harry face à Draco. Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea Harry sur Draco voila comment cela se passa :

« Et dis-moi, Draco est-il gentil avec toi ?

-Oui oui. Lorsque mes souvenirs reviennent, il me félicite et ne me brusque pas…

-Bien. Tu l'aimes bien non ?

-Euh… oui oui, il est un peu froid mais c'est qu'une apparence. En réalité il est très sympa et il prend bien soin de moi… »

Il rougit comme à son habitude. Ron s'en mêla

« Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu étais attiré par les garçon avant… Fais attention, surtout que Draco est connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines.

-Ron je te prie. C'est un peu tôt tu ne croie pas !

-Euh non non, ça ne fait rien Hermione et, pour tout vous dire, je le savais déjà, pour mon… orientation et, pour Draco, sachez qu'il n'a jamais découché ni amené quelqu'un ici, donc ne vous en faites pas…

-On n'en doute pas mais fait attention. Attend d'avoir retrouver la mémoire…

Hermione conclut ainsi et ils partir de la maison laissant un Harry perplexe, surtout que la veille, sans le faire exprès (NDTA : On y crois tous), il aperçu Draco, avec juste une serviette de bain sur les hanches. Cette vision n'avait fait qu'augmenter la libido de Harry et renforcer ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le beau blond.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, la situation devint assez problématique. Draco se refusait d'approfondir ces relations avec le brun, du moins tant qu'il serait encore amnésique. En effet son excuse de l'abstinence ne fonctionnait plus car son envie se mua en un sentiment beaucoup plus profond qu'il s'était refusé d'éprouver. Quant à Harry il se sentait de plus en plus inutile et voyait dans l'éloignement de Draco l'envie de le voir partir. Un soir, alors que Draco ne se doutait de rien.

« Alors Harry ta journée s'est bien passé ?

-Hum hum. » Harry n'hocha que la tête, occupé à servir le dîner.

« T'es sur que ça va ?

-C'est pas la peine de te préoccuper de la bonne

-De la bonne ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Harry ?

-Il me prend que j'en ai marre de ne servir à rien… Tout juste bon à préparer le dîner !

-Tu veux retrouver ton travail c'est ça ? Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, je suis d'accord. Ca te fera du bien de reprendre ton ancienne vie.

-Evidemment, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de moi…

-Mais calme-toi bon sang !! Je te rappelle que j'ai accepté la proposition d'Hermione. J'aurai très bien pu refuser.

-Elle t'a peut-être forcé ou tu en as marre de te traîner un boulet…

-Mais tu n'es pas un boulet. Tu es Harry Potter qui a certes besoin d'un peu d'aide mais tu es Harry Potter et ça c'est pas rien.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Je suis juste une espèce de coquille, vide à l'intérieur, qui ne sais rien faire et que tout le monde prend en pitié…

PAM !! La calque partit si fort qu'Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit. Draco venait de le frapper. Il sortit de la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Draco resta dans la pièce faisant les quartes cent pas.

POV Draco : Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris. Le frapper !!!! Alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'être rassurer. Je suis vraiment une tâche dans les relations avec les humains… Maintenant tu peux dire adieu à ses souvenirs et les conséquences qui vont avec. Pn je suis vraiment trop nul. Mais c'est lui aussi, oser dire que je l'ai pris en pitié. Draco n'éprouve pas de pitié !!! Bon qu'est ce que je fais… Me faire pardonner, ça c'est une bonne idée… Enfin s'il veux encore me parler…

Il se retrouva ainsi, une fois de plus comme un con devant une porte, celle de la chambre de Harry, à l'entendre pleurer. Il prit son peu de courage à deux mains et frappa.

« Harry, c'est moi (NDTA : c'est sur c'est pas le Pape !!!), j'entre… »

Pas de réponse.

« Bah j'entre alors »

Il fit ce qu'il avait dit et retrouva Harry allongé sur le ventre, tentant vainement de faire semblant de dormir.

« Harry, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Il s'assit sur le lit et Harry se retourna et s'assit, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai pas du. Je me suis emporté. De toute façon je me suis toujours emporté avec toi… Allez, viens là. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, assez maladroitement. Ce dernier redoubla de larmes.

« Chut… je suis là. Tu n'es pas rein, que tu le veuille ou non. Tu sera toujours quelqu'un… pour au moins une personne, ça je suis sur… (NDTA : C'est qui cette personne lol !!!) »

Un silence s'installa. Draco continua à bercer Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son protecteur… Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce baiser, aucun de deux ne le connaissaient. C'était un baiser si maladroit, si timide, sans intention sexuelle quelconque. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'accrochant l'un l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait…

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller et mit fin au baiser.

« Je suis désolé, je j'aurai pas du… »

Mais il s'interrompit voyant Harry se prendre la tête.

« Harry est ce que ça va ?

-J'ai mal… à la tête… Je crois qu'elle va exploser…

-Recouche toi. Je t'apporte une potion anti-douleur. »

Draco fit aussi vite qu'il put et une fois la potion prise Harry s'endormit, sous les yeux inquiets de Draco.

_Non, non ne me tuez pas, je suis désolé pour le retard !!! Désolé, désolé !!! J'essayerai d'écrire la suite plus vite…Donc voila, je trouve que Draco s'excuse beaucoup… Pas très serpentard tout ça lol… _

_Kro bisou à la prochaine_

_Psykomouak _


	5. Chapter 5: Je n'ai pas oublié

_Bonjour ou bonsoir lecteurs, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau et beaucoup plus long chapitre. Le dénouement est dans ces prochaines pages !! Que va-t-il se passer ? Seule moi connais la réponse haha ha ! Je vous remercie de trouver ma fic digne d'être suivi, cela m'encourage à en écrire d'autres… Merci pour ton encouragement Ammara, et il y a encore plein d'évolution dans ce chap. !!! Donc voila et en attendant _

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 5 : Je n'ai pas oublié

C'est avec un mal de tête épouvantable que Harry se réveilla. Pourtant il était relativement bien. Il n'était peut-être pas dans son lit mais l'odeur qui s'y dégageait était fort agréable. De plus une douce main lui caressait les cheveux et s'ajoutait à son bien-être. Minute, il n'était pas avec un des ces coups du soir, hier mais avec… Malfoy ! Puis tout il revint en mémoire, son accident, son amnésie, son séjour à l'hôpital et Malfoy, enfin Draco, et ses nouveaux sentiments envers ce dernier… Merlin que va-t-il faire ?

« Harry, tu es réveillé ? »

Draco avait senti un léger mouvement de la part du brun, lui faisant retiré sa main. Il n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, son inquiétude pour Harry étant trop forte. Avait-il bien fait de l'embrasser ? Est-ce réellement lui qui l'avait embrassé ou était-ce l'inverse qui s'était produit ? Et pourquoi ce mal de tête, si brusque et violent, juste après le baiser ?

Harry lui ne savait pas quoi faire car toute sa mémoire, y compris celle du baiser, était revenu pendant la nuit. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu mal à la tête, ses souvenirs étaient tous revenus. Et ça grâce à un électrochoc, et quel électrochoc ! Un baiser, un baiser de Malfoy, enfin Draco…Bon autant joué la franchise... Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit fut très plaisant. Un Draco, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude à son sujet, à genoux devant le lit, ses bras posés sur celui-ci, penché vers sa tête, attendant une réponse de sa part. Le beau blond recula lorsqu'il constata son réveil.

« Comment-tu te sens, ça va mieux ? »

Harry s'assit sur le lit, Draco l'imita.

« Oui ça va enfin mon mal de tête est en train de passer.

-(Soupir de soulagement) Tant mieux, j'ai quand même préparé une potion anti-douleur si ce n'est pas supportable.

-Merci Draco je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

-Si c'est pour le baiser, je suis désolé, j'ai profité de ta faiblesse, je suis impardonnable, je te prie de m'excuser… Voila maintenant repose toi je vais te préparé le petit déjeuner. »

Et sans qu'Harry puisse l'interpeller, Draco sortit de la chambre en trombe. Bon comment l'allait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle et surtout comment allait-il lui dire que le baiser ne l'avais aucunement déranger ? Et ses sentiments ? Comment allait-il faire face à un Draco, persuadé qu'il est amnésique et qui pense, à s'en mettre la main à couper, qu'il n'est pas question d'une relation plus qu'amical avec lui à cause de son refus qui n'en est pas un et de son problème de mémoire ? (NDTA : Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prétend pas concurrencer Proust pour la phrase la plus longue dans un récit !!!) Et si Draco ne l'aimait-il pas tout simplement ?

C'est avec ses drôles de pensée qu'Harry vit Draco entré et déposé un plateau avec une assiette œufs au bacon, un verre de jus d'orange et des tranches de pain. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et ajouta avant de ressortir qu'il partait au travail, en espérant qu'il aille mieux à son retour, sans attendre ni protestation ni réponse de la part du brun. Pour Draco, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la santé de Harry et il fut très peu attentif dans son travail toute la journée, ce qu'Hermione lui faisait remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Quant à l'objet de son attention, il errait dans la maison, essayant de trouver un moyen de tous lui avouer y compris ses sentiments, inchangés depuis qu'il avait admis qu'il souhaitait plus que son amitié. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment. Bon c'est vrai vivre avec lui l'avais réellement enchanté et Draco lui avait montré son coté attentionné et gentil, avec un soupçon de sarcasme dont seul lui avait le secret. Et il était vraiment beau, non pas une beauté superficielle comme les gens ont l'habitude de dire sur lui mais une beauté qui prend au corps, si naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte et lorsque c'est le cas il est trop tard, on est déjà envoûté. Leurs petits jeux lui revinrent en mémoires, comme celui de noter toutes les fois où Harry se souvenait de son passé mais très vite les reculs de ce dernier firent leurs apparitions. Si Harry pouvait éventuellement être « amoureux » de Draco l'inverse est peu probable. Mais ce baiser ?? Non c'est lui qui l'avait initié et Draco n'a pas réagit assez vite, vu qu'à son humble avis il n'avait pas eu de relation intime depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie. (NDTA : C'est beau l'auto persuasion aveugle, j'en ai souvent recourt…mdr) Donc pour résumer, il ne savait ni comment Draco l'allait réagir face à l'annonce de sa guérison, ni comment il allait réagir face à ses sentiments, ni s'il avait une chance de conquérir son cœur, ni s'il était amoureux. Il fallait faire le point. Il avait passé 2 ou 3 semaines idyllique avec un Draco qui se sentait sûrement coupable, ce qui expliquait sa gentillesse et son bon fond qu'il faisait preuve envers lui. Très vite sa vie antérieure à l'accident lui paraissait si fade, si insipide, sans goût, sans saveur. Il était si bien dans les bras du blond, à sa place, en sécurité. Il n'était pas obliger d'être fort mais d'être lui-même. Même dans les bras de ses amants, très vite il prenait le rôle du mâle dominant. Ici, dominant et dominé n'avaient pas leur place, mais plutôt un respect mutuel, sans volonté de prendre, de blesser de montrer qui est le plus fort. Ca c'était le combat de sa vie d'adolescent, si vie d'adolescent il y eut. Il était à présent un adulte et donc impossibilité de montrer ses faiblesses. Et pendant deux voire trois semaines, il avait pu devenir l'enfant fragile qu'il aurait du être. Mais ce qu'Harry oubliait c'est que Draco ressentait la même chose, cette envie d'être soi-même, de montrer ses faiblesses. Pendant son amnésie il n'avait du jouer son rôle de méchant, sadique et asocial, il avait pu montrer son coté gentil… Harry, trop préoccupé par ses pensées ne vit pas la journée défilée et fut surpris d'entendre le verrou de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant passer un Draco pressé de rentrer.

« Me voilà Harry, je suis rentré, tu vas mieux j'espère. »

Il quitta son manteau et ses chaussures, impatient de connaître l'état de Harry. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il le vit, assit sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers Harry.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as pris la potion anti-douleur ? Elle ne fait plus effet c'est ça ? »

Harry releva la tête.

« Non, non pas du tout ! Je vas bien c'est juste que…que… je dois te révéler quelque chose.

-Bien je t'écoute ! »

Draco s'assit à coté de lui.

« Je… c'est dur à expliquer… mais en gros… je ne suis plus amnésique. »

-… Quoi !!!! Mais comment c'est arrivé ?? Je veux dire… t'a pas eu de choc…

-Attends ! En fait si… C'est… c'est le baiser qui m'a fait un choc… C'est pour ça que quand tu l'as interrompu, j'ai eu mal à la tête. Je me souviens de tout, d'avant l'accident et d'après aussi. Ce matin c'est ça que je voulais te dire, ce n'était pas par rapport au baiser…

-Oh, je comprends tout maintenant. Tout est réglé à présent.

-Oui… enfin non pas tout. Je comprends très bien que notre « collaboration » se termine et qu'il nous faut retourner dans nos vies respectives. De plus j'ai quand même squatté chez toi pendant un mois environs et je comprends tout à fait que tu en as marre de moi. Mais sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce séjour et je n'ai plus d'à priori et de préjugées envers toi. Et pour le baiser sache que je ne t'en veux pas et que c'est plutôt moi qui ai profité de la situation mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirai à personne et je comprends que tu ne veuille plus en parler. Donc voila maintenant je vais préparer mes affaires et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de moi. »

A ces mots, (NDTA : le corbeau ne se sens plus de joie et… désolé La Fontaine sort de ce corps…mdr) Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre au plus vite, essayant de masquer ses joues rouges. Mais il ne put l'atteindre car Draco, ayant assimilé ce que venait de dire Harry, le bloqua dans le couloir en le planquant au mur par les épaules. S'il avait bien compris, si Harry partait c'est uniquement pour le laisser tranquille, qu'il avait apprécié le séjour et même s'il avait bien tout saisis que le brun avait même apprécié le baiser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'était précipité à sa poursuite.

« Attend voir. Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne me déteste plus et tu ne m'en veux pas, pour quoi que ce soi. »

Harry, qui était déjà bien rouge à cause de ce rapprochement forcé (NDTA : forcé, oui oui, on y crois tous) rougit de plus belle en acquiescant.

« Bien. Et si tu es en train de partir, c'est uniquement pour me faire plaisir c'est ça ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« Et si je veux que tu reste, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien je… si ça te fait plaisir… je… ça ne me dérange pas de rester…

-Et dis moi, maintenant que tu as entièrement retrouver ta mémoire, tu es bien conscient de qui je suis ?

-Oui, mais où veux tu en venir ?

-Si je t'embrasse, comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois, est ce que tu me repousserais, dis moi franchement ?

-Et bien… si c'est pour faire partie de ta liste de conquête, je risque de le prendre mal…

-Oh, mais je ne traite pas Harry Potter comme une vulgaire conquête. Et je crois avoir fais preuve de beaucoup de respect envers ta personne.

-Mais tu es Draco Malfoy et je suis Harry Potter. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait entre nous.

-Ca a bien marché pendant un mois alors pourquoi pas pendant un an voire même plus, beaucoup plus… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui enfin je… je…

-Donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'embrasse… »

Leur visage se touchait presque. Harry n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, que Draco fasse ce qu'il avait promis. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se collait l'un à l'autre à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau nue. Le baiser s'approfondit. Leur langue se cherchèrent, se goûtèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles du brun se perdirent dans les cheveux blond et quant à celles du blond, elles étaient à présent sur les hanches de Harry ce qui lui permettait de serrer le brun contre lui. Le baiser prit fin. Draco se pencha près son oreille.

« Tu m'as rendu dingue depuis que nos chemins se sont recroiser et je compte bien récupérer le temps perdu »

Il lui lécha la lobe de l'oreille et se frotta contre lui, attisant ainsi à tous les deux leur désir. Puis sa bouche descenda petit à petit à coup de baiser, jusqu'à se retrouvé sur l'épaule pour lui faire un magnifique suçon. Pendant ce temps, Harry faufila ses mains sous le pull de Draco afin de toucher enfin ce corps qu'il désirait depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Le blond descenda une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son brun et ce dernier accrocha cette jambe à son futur amant. L'atmosphère devint lourde, les gémissements et les frottements étaient les seuls bruits qui remplissaient la maison.

« On ferai mieux d'aller… dans une chambre… tu ne crois pas ? » murmura Harry entre deux gémissements.

Sans plus attendre, Draco le porta dans la chambre la plus proche (c'était celle de Harry), le coucha sur le lit pour ensuite se coucher sur lui. Harry, qui était plutôt pressé, enleva le pull et le T-shirt qui le dérangeaient dans l'exploration du torse de son blond. Doucement, il se mit à étudié la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait touché, notant les points les plus sensibles. Draco les subissait avec joie. Très vite, il fit de même et enleva la chemise qui le gênait. Torses nus, ils rapprochèrent leur corps et se touchèrent à même la peau. Ce premier contacte les électrisa et avant des passer au chose sérieuses, Draco ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu es sûr de toi, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière après.

- Crois tu vraiment que je ne suis pas sûr, alors que mes mains essayent désespérément de t'enlever ton pantalon. »

Puis il profita de l'effet de surpris pour inverser la situation. Sans attendre le pantalon et le boxer du blond se retrouvèrent au pied du lit et Harry approcha dangereusement sa bouche du désir, tendu à l'extrême de son persque-amant. Il souffla dessus, déposa de petit baiser, rendant fou le pauvre Draco.

« P, Harry…

-oui que veux tu Draco ?

-Ne me fais pas languir…P prend la bon sang !!

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Il s'exécuta. Draco était dans un autre monde, il sentait Harry partout, sur lui, autour de lui. Cette bouche lui faisait découvrir un monde qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré du bout des doigts. Harry accélérait puis ralentissait, alternant coup de langue et longue inspiration. Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête et avant d'exploser littéralement, il poussa Harry avec ses mains afin que lui aussi subisse un sort similaire. Il inversa les rôles et avant que Harry ne proteste il lui enleva les dernières barrières de vêtement qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de lui. Il se mit à parcourir son corps de baisers et de caresses. Le brun se mouvait sous lui de plus en plus vite. Quand enfin ses mains arrivèrent au niveau des fesses, d'un regard il attendit son accord tacite, expressément accorder par un Harry très consentant. Il commença la préparation en y insérant un puis deux et enfin trois doigts, aussi doucement que possible. Bien que douloureux au début, Harry s'y habitua et commença à gémir sous ces caresses intimes. Très vite il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Et d'un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres il lui fit comprendre. Draco les retira, embrassa Harry afin d'être sur que ce dernier voulait continué.

« Draco, je ne suis pas en sucre, mais peux tu y aller doucement, c'est que je… je n'ai jamais…

-Chut, je l'ai deviné… Attends j'ai oublié ma baguette magique… »

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant. Un puissant flot magique les traversa.

« Et voilà maintenant on est protégé… »

Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il plongea son sexe dans l'intimité étroite de son amant, avec toute la lenteur et la délicatesse qu'un homme amoureux et excité puisse avoir. Harry laissa échappé un petit cri de douleur mais refusa que Draco se retire. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, ce dernier s'immobilisa, attendant patiemment que Harry s'y habitue. Et il s'y habitua, si bien que très vite il en demanda beaucoup plus d'un coup de rein. Draco était aux anges. Son amant, non son amour, s'offrait à lui, il le possédait comme le brun possédait son cœur. Jamais il le laisserait partir. Il sera le premier et le dernier, son premier et dernier amant. Il débuta un langoureux va et vient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient en un rythme de plus en plus élevé. Harry se sentait enfin comblé, entier. Il l'avait cherché pendant des années alors que c'était à porté de main. Draco crut mourir de plaisir. Il était si chaud si étroit. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ils avaient l'impression que leur cœur allait exploser. La cadence s'accéléra. Harry entoura le corps de Draco avec ses jambes, griffant ses épaules, le mordant parfois. Draco enfonçait ses doigts sur les hanches de ce dernier. Ils gémissaient, haletaient, répétant le nom tant chéri de l'un et de l'autre comme une litanie. Leur corps couvert de sueur était brûlant. Ils n'avaient conscience que de l'autre qui les rendait fou. Ils étaient enivrés de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus le contrôle. Rien ne les raccrochait à la réalité. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, n'étaient qu'un seul corps enflammé, qui ondulait de plus en plus vite. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres fit contracté Harry et ils jouirent à quelques secondes écart. C'était l'explosion qu'ils attendaient. L'orgasme les emportait aux 7eme ciel.

Draco, épuisé, s'affala sur Harry, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Un fois calmé, il se retira et se coucha à coté de son bien aimé. Harry fit encore de la magie sans baguette pour les nettoyer, Draco se cala contre lui.

« Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Jamais tu m'entends… Je… Je te…

-Je sais Draco… moi aussi… je ne veux pas partir… Je… moi aussi je…

-Chut, dors, ça me suffit »

Ils s'endormirent, ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'ils leur manquèrent. Il avait fallu un accident, une mémoire déficiente, une collaboration pour enfin renaître.

_AAA mon Dieu mon premier lemon !!Lol !! Et vi, je persque-termine l'histoire avec un joli lemon (enfin après ça dépend de vous. En fait je vais faire un épilogue, même si je n'ai pas fait de prologue. Pour mes prochaine fic, attendez vous à un Harry/Draco plus triste, un Sirius/Remus ou une fic sur Bleach sûrement Ichigo/Rukia pour ceux qui connaissent. Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai mis du temps pour de l'écrire. Kro bisou pour tous ceux qui me suivent._

_A la prochaine_

_Psykomouak_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila la fin de l'aventure, l'épilogue tant attendu…J'aurais bien aimé finir sur le lemon mais fallait que je vous dise un peu ce qui va se passer. Et ma prochaine fic sera sur Bleach finalement. Pour les fans de d'Harry Potter faudra patienter. Merci pour ta review Sati-san, je suis en train de lire ta fic __Délaissé__, je te dirai ce que j'en pense…Et merci aussi à toi Ammara tes reviews sont toujours très encourageantes. Donc voila mon épilogue, il est très court mais conclue l'histoire. Bonne lecture_

Epilogue :

Elle était un génie. Parfait, son coup était parfait. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Personne n'avait rien vu. Bon évidemment elle avait du faire avec le destin, mais le résultat reste le même. Et oui Hermione Granger Weasley se congratulait elle–même. C'est que voyez vous Draco commençait à déteindre sur notre Hermy préféré. Elle sifflotait joyeusement dans l'hôpital. Il faut dire qu'avec la bonne nouvelle de la journée elle avait de quoi siffloter. Et la elle se dirigeait vers l'une des personnes qui faisait son bonheur de la journée, à savoir Draco Malfoy. Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, elle fit comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire comme chez elle.

« Bonjour mon cher Draco comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bonjour Hermione aurait-tu pris une potion d'allégresse ce matin ? » Répondit-il le nez toujours dans son livre d'étude

« Pas vraiment mais c'est tout comme. Le temps est radieux ce matin tu ne trouve pas ? »

Draco leva la tête.

« Hermione, je sais pertinemment que tu n'est pas venu ici pour me parler de la pluie et le beau temps. Pourquoi tu es la ?

- Je voulait savoir la date c'est tout !

-De…

-Allez fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas… C'est quand la date de la cérémonie ?

-OOO non ce n'est pas vrai, il ne te l'a quand même pas dis !!

-Euh… Il m'a juste dit que vous alliez vous unir c'est tout. Et puis il était tellement joyeux que je lui ai tiré les vers du nez. Ne le dispute pas, c'est de ma faute. »

Et oui comme vous avez compris, les deux amants et amoureux avaient décidé de s'unir par les liens magiques du mariage sorcier. Cette cérémonie était très rare chez les sorciers car aucun divorce ne peut les défaire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Harry n'étant jamais parti de la maison. Il avait repris son travail de libraire et renouait contact avec le monde magique, aidé par un Draco aux petits soins avec lui. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble ils ne pouvaient se quitter. O bien sur il n'était pas en « manque » de l'autre durant la journée et il n'était pas collé 24h sur 24. Mais ils aiment se retrouver ensemble, faire des surprises à l'autre. Leur passé de volage de les empêchaient pas d'avoir une totale confiance en l'autre. Ils s'aimaient. Ils ne l'ont pas encore avoué à leur moitié mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour puissant, total. L'autre était ce qu'ils cherchaient désespéramment pendant des années. Ils y avaient furtivement goûté lorsqu'Harry avait sauvé Draco des flammes pour au final se séparer pendant cinq longues années.

Mais ce qu'Hermione ignorait c'est que la cérémonie se déroulait le soir même et que les unions sorcières n'avaient pas besoin de témoin. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi, jugeant que leur mariage ne concernait qu'eux.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione quitta le bureau sans plus d'information que celle obtenu le matin. Le soir arriva enfin, Harry et Draco se rejoignirent aux ministère de la magie, sans frou-frou ni chi-chi. Le mage demandèrent si ils étaient sur. Il obtenu deux réponses positives. Il prépara le sort, traça le pentacle où se trouvèrent au centre les deux amoureux. Il lança enfin l'incantation. Lorsque leurs flux s'unirent pour ne formé qu'un, une seule phrase résonnait dans la pièce :

« Je t'aime ».

_Fin_

_J'ai fini. Ca y est. En plein bac blanc j'arrive à finir une fic, je suis trop forte !!!!Lol. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, je vous adore tous… Gros bisous !!!!_


End file.
